Peros' Red Zombie
by KiroHoto
Summary: So yeah, this is my first story. It's about a gang of guys that are going to fight another gang, yet find themselves in a bizzare set of circumstances that lead them to the biggest zombie infestation ever recorded in America. BASED ON A TRUE STORY kinda..


1Peros Red Zombie

Jan. 22, 1989/ 12:30 P.M.

A surreal feeling took over Seth the leader of the commonly known street gang in the area. His eyes would play the part of a gang leader, stern, unmoving, steady. He was built like a tank, his body fairly muscular, his face wore the marks of the gang and his honor. He had three tear marks under his left eye, his shoulder bearing the burn mark of the crest of the Reds. The Reds was a local street gang known by all as one of the greatest gangs in the area. This gang was known for their brutal uncanny strengths. They were, for a street gang, highly revered, every gang that meant anything in the area knew to stay away from messing with the Reds. Seth wore a white wife-beater, with his pair of black jeans, his combat boots fastened by strings. His eyes were a dark hazel, and his hair was a messy black hair which was long, dangling straight, but wildly in front of his face. To his decree, they would all follow. The rest of the gang was a set of seven other members. Starting from eldest to youngest, they had John, the blond haired enforcer, his strength rivaled Seth's by his bulk. Though Seth was a strong man, he wasn't a huge guy, John was the huge guy. He was the strong arm, the man that would force people to agree. Next, Tony and Max, these two were the lazy guys, usually around for the simple fact that they had nothing better to do. They were an inseparable pair, each scrawny, and short, but they were not weak. Like the others, they could hold their own weight, together they could match even John. Nick would follow, being the middle guy. He was a tall lanky male, not muscular, but strong none the less. Carlos and Freddy were both short and muscular guys, both mainly seen as the background guys, there just to make sure nothing happened that wasn't supposed too. Lastly, the youngest, Tim, Tim was a small, skinny boy, he was following in his brothers footsteps, being the younger brother of Seth. He was a little boy, not buff like the rest, still, Seth kept him around, feeling one day Tim would take over his position.

This day was weird, Seth didn't feel everything right. Sitting down on his lazy boy at the Reds hangout, he would look about. Sitting in the corner, on a sofa with an ash tray was Josh, he had a bent cigarette in his mouth, and was looking at Seth.

"Something wrong Seth?" Josh would pull a lighter our his pocket, striking it twice, then lighting the cigarette. He took a long drag, allowing the smoke slowly seep out of his mouth.

"Ever get the feeling that something...Something just ain't right?" Seth would look back at Josh, his eyes daring to ask such a question. He sat in his chair, holding a 9mm pistol in his hand, he fancied this gun, having a full metal jacket already loaded into the gun. He would train the gun at the wall, a bull's eye on the wall.

"Bang" His voice would echo out as he smiled.

"I've felt it before, but it's usually just hunger." Josh, being the big guy he was, was constantly thinking of food, and he would lick his watering lips as he thought of food in the moment.

"BOSS!" A ringing would come through the door as it was kicked in suddenly. Standing dormant in the door, Carlos would be. His look was disastrous, he was dreadful, nearly dripping with sweat. His eyes were wide, and his lips stuttering. Seth would jump up, Josh doing the same. Seth would run up, sliding his gun into the gun holster at his side. Josh would reach over his couch, grabbing a large double barrel riot shotgun, placing it in a pouch on his back.

"What is it!" Seth would say suddenly, his eyes filling with distress in the moment.

"T-They...They killed Freddy!" Carlos' eyes were watering, he was freaking out in the moment. Seth's and Josh's faces both paled in the moment. Seth stuttering now as well asked a question.

"What are you talking about!" Seth stepped forwards, grabbing Carlos by the shoulders as he began to shake him violently.

"Tell me! Tell me now! What happened!" Carlos would begin to sniffle, his eyes filled with death. He would look into Seth's eyes and mumble out his story.

"We...we were walking through the business district, not doing anything exciting, when they came, Bruno, leader of the Peros, he and two of his men were there. They shot him...they shot Freddy dead in his tracks...I didn't have time to think. I just ran...I ran as fast as I could." Carlos burst out into tears, crumpling to his knees, Seth standing his eyes filled with rage.

"Those...those mother fuckers...I'll kill'em all." His fist clenched, white knuckled, as he began to shake slightly. Looking at Josh, whom already knew the though, walked over to a chest of drawers opening it, and showing a variety of weapons. He nodded in the moment, then went to the phone, calling the rest of the members in.

One by one the men siphoned into the room, each knowing already from the phone calls the fact of the matter. Seth was seated in his chair, back turned to the group. He was destitute in the moment, unmoved, untouched. He was in a trance. As so, the last person would come walking through the door, Seth jumping up and shaking his head.

"Hell no! Tim, your not coming on this one." Seth was talking to his little brother, he shook his head violently, pointing to the door. Tim on the other hand stood his ground, folding his arms in front of him.

"I am as much a part of this gang as anyone. I can hold my own!" His words would drag out.

"I don't care what you are! We are going into the Warehouse District, we are going to the Peros hangout. We are going to kill them all. You are not coming!" He would scream at his little brother.

"You can't stop me! I am coming whether you like it or not! I deserve this, I have waited for long enough!" He would not stand down to Seth. Seth mustered a growl from his throat as he shouted.

"If you come, I won't be watching your back. You'll be all alone!" Seth was pointing out his usual protection of his brother.

"Well it's about time I got the freedom." Tim retorted, walking to the chest and gathering his weapon, a Colt Python, a magnum, a small kid like this couldn't handle such a weapon, but he chose it and he wasn't putting it back. Everyone gathered ammo, and got ready for the movement.

Chapter 2

Jan. 22, 1989/ 6:30 P.M.

The darkness began to set in, Seth looking out the window, the clouds came in, a light rain at first, followed by a hard storm. The rain made his vision out the window hard to make out. A flash of lightning, and he would squint his eyes. Tony and Max would approach him together.

"Boss, we don't have to do this tonight, we could always go tomorrow." Max would say.

"Tonight's the night." Seth would say, not looking away from the window.

"Well then, when are we leaving?" Tony would ask.

"In thirty minutes, prepare." Seth would say, Tony and Max nodding and walking off. Seated beside Josh on his sofa, Tim would look up to Josh.

"What's it like...?" He would ask curiously.

"Hm?" Josh would say.

"What's it like to kill?" His words would trail off.

"...It's like...Looking directly into the face of a shotgun...It is almost as bad as being the one behind the gun." Josh would say, looking down at Tim.

"We'll do you think I can do it?" Tim would ask Josh. Josh would not answer, looking placing out his cigarette and standing as Seth turned from the window.

"It's time..."


End file.
